mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gualtiero Nocera
Gualtiero Nocera (1876-1923), was an Italian political boss and city treasurer in Toronto, Canada. He was the boss of the Nocera political machine from 1906 to 1923, when he was murdered by Ferraro and Licata gangsters. Early life Nocera was born on March 2, 1876, in Caserta, Italy. His father, Vito, was a poor Volga German who moved to Caserta in 1863 with his family to gain a better life. His mother, Rosa Catalina, was a Neapolitan who moved to Caserta with her poor family in 1864 because the cost of living was too high in Naples. They met in 1973 and were married in 1975. Nocera and his family moved to Canada in 1977. His father built a hotel in Toronto in 1878. The hotel was successful and Nocera took over when his father died when a rich man's carriage ran him over in 1883. His mother took over the hotel and gave it to Gualtiero when he turned 18. Unknowingly to Gualtiero, there was a hit contract on the rich man, George Ontario, and when he killed him at the age of 20, the man who put the contract out on him found out it was Gualtiero and visited his hotel. He told the young Gualtiero of his contract and gave him a $1,000. McHall offered him a job as a sheriff's deputy and he accepted. He got married to a Elizabeth Miller on June 2, 1893. They had two children, John (born 1897) and Emma (born 1906). Rising through the ranks By the age of 26, he became the Toronto Sheriff. He handled special jobs for McHall, including disposing of enemies and victims of McHall. He was disgusted at what McHall did to women and by 1900, he was threw with it. On one winter night in 1900, he knocked on the door of his mansion and his butler (who was in on it) led him to McHall's room and Gualtiero shot McHall multiple times from the door in his back and the back of his head with a Webley .455 Mk IV. McHall had also been raping a woman at the time and Nocera told her to leave and forget his face. McHall was a highly influential ward boss at the time and his superiors replaced him with Nocera. Nocera made it to Toronto treasurer by being elected in 1906. He appealed to the poorer and the richer citizens of the city because he could empathize with the poor people due to his upbringing and parents and because he made a lot of money for the rich. His political machine When he was elected, he controlled all of the city's money. He began buying the police, the other city officials, replaced several officials, got each of his mayor's elected. He had more power than the actual police and mayor did. He also controlled the prostitution, gambling and protection in the city. There was no one that could lift a finger without him saying so. When prohibition came around in 1918, he also controlled all of the bootlegging in the city, including the gangs that bootlegged the liquor. Category:Boss